finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Grenade (enemy)
[[file:Grenade FFXV.png|right|250px|Grenade in Final Fantasy XV.]] Grenade ( ; ; ) is a recurring enemy in the series. It is a more powerful version of the Bomb, but is generally near identical to the Bomb. Just like the others of the Bomb family, it typically attacks with the Self-Destruct ability, but sometimes uses abilities not found in others of the Bomb family. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Grenade is an enemy fought only in the Snow Cave, guarding a treasure chest containing a Mythril Mace. They use Self-Destruct III when low on HP. Final Fantasy III Grenade is an enemy fought Bahamut's Lair, and is the strongest of the Bomb family. They are generally accompanied by the Drake enemy, and attack with regular attacks and Self-Destruct. They are weak to Ice-elemental and Water-elemental attacks. Final Fantasy IV There is no standard Grenade in ''Final Fantasy IV, however the Dark Grenade is based on the original Final Fantasy III enemy. The Easy Type version renames the enemy to "Grenade" . ''Final Fantasy V Grenade is an enemy fought in the ruins section of the Interdimensional Rift, and generally use a physical attack and Self-Destruct to fight. Attacking them with magic will automatically make them counter with Self-Destruct. They are an invaluable source of Flame Shields as it is their rare steal. Final Fantasy VI Grenade is an enemy fought at the Bomb forest and in Thamasa during the Flame Eater battle, as well as in the Soul Shrine in the Game Boy Advance and later releases. It is a dangerous foe as hitting it with physical attacks will cause it to retaliate with Self-Destruct, and it has access to the Mesmerize ability which inflicts Berserk to a party member. It also fights using the Blaze and Fireball skills, much like the Bomb. They can be a valuable source of Flame Shields when metamorphed, although it is a rare metamorph. In the SNES and PSX versions, if the player does not encounter the Grenade in the Bomb forest, they may permanently miss out on the Grenade Rage for Gau. Final Fantasy VII Grenade is an enemy fought in the Whirlwind Maze. It slowly grows as it takes damage and will eventually use Bomb Blast when at max size. Grenades are capable of using Gush, and while they have access to the Eruption skill, will never use it. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Grenade is fought in the final dungeon, Banora Underground, at the Howling Fang and Portal of Severance. While it is fought in the final dungeon, it is not the strongest of the Bomb family. It is a good enemy to farm Blizzard and Blizzara materia, and also has the Firaga materia to be stolen. It fights using the abilities Absolute Zero and Blizzaga skills, with Absolute Zero acting as its Self-Destruct ability. Final Fantasy IX Grenade is an enemy fought at Mount Gulug. It attacks with Cannon, Firaga, and Flame, and teaches the Blue Magic ability Mustard Bomb. Final Fantasy X Grenade is fought at Mt. Gagazet, attacking with Bash, Fira, and Self-Destruct after attacked three times. It is not the strongest of the Bomb family, with the Puroboros and Bomb King being more powerful. Kimahri can learn Self-Destruct from Grenades. Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII Grenade is an enemy fought at Zertinan Caverns (Hourglass Basin), and is the stronger version of the Balloon. It has access to the abilities Fira, Protect, Lunge, and Self-Destruct. In addition, it can make other Grenades in the area self-destruct with the abilities Chain Reaction and Mass-Destruct. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Grenade can be fought in Oerba -400 AF- (Village Proper, The Ashensand). Final Fantasy XIV Grenades are higher-level varieties of bombs, distinguished by a darker, charred appearance. They otherwise do not behave any differently. Final Fantasy XV Grenades are common daemons fought at night, as well as during the Will-o'-the-Wisps out on the Town Hunt. When they self-destruct, they not only cause a huge explosion, but can summon up to three Bombs. Final Fantasy Tactics Grenade is the second tier of Bombs, and fights nearly identically to the Bomb. It is the only Bomb-type to have access to the Bomblet ability without having to be next to an unit with Beastmaster, and is the only Bomb-type to be able to use Flame Attack (requires being next to an unit with Beastmaster). Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Grenade is an enemy fought during the missions "Turf Defense Mission: Help Roda!", "Mission #109: Snow Fairy", and "Mission #065: Exploration", as well as when fighting a clan on Gotor Sands and Materiwood. They fight identically to the Bomb, in addition to possessing the skill Chill which it will use often to heal itself and potentially other nearby enemies that absorb the Ice element. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Grenades are the strongest of the Bomb-family, and have access to the skills Flame Attack and Spark. However, it has lost its ability to use Self-Destruct. Final Fantasy Dimensions Grenade is an enemy fought at the Cave of Perfervidity, and is the middle-tier of the Bomb-family with the Torpid Bomb and Purobolos being stronger. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy All the Bravest Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Gallery Grenade-ff2-nes.png|Final Fantasy II'' (NES). Grenade PS II.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSX). Grenade-ff2-gba.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FF3NES-Grenade.gif|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). Grenade-ffiv.gif|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES/PSX). Grenade-ffv.gif|''Final Fantasy V'' (SNES/PSX). Grenade-ffv-gba.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). GrenadeFF6.PNG|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES/PSX). Grenade-ffvi-gba.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). Grenade FFIX Artwork.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy IX. Concept Art of Grenade.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy X. Grenade FFXII.jpg|''Final Fantasy XII. FFT Grenade Portrait.png|Portrait in ''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Grenade Portrait.gif|Portrait in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. PFF Grenade.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' FFV. Grenade ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest'' FFV. FFRK Grenade FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Grenade FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Grenade FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. Etymology Category:Recurring enemies